


The Stranger At The Bar

by Axelex12



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hotel Sex, MILFs, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Night Stands, Undressing, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Madison Clark  hooks up with a younger man whilst on a business trip.
Relationships: Madison Clark/Troy Otto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The Stranger At The Bar

'Well then, enjoy your drink.' The handsome stranger at the bar smiled at Madison and raised his glass in the air. He was drinking whiskey, she noticed, which wasn't helping her at all. Madison Clark had been in this situation many times before when working on the road and she knew how it was going to end up.

She had sat there, still dressed in her work gear; a sleeveless dark grey dress that hugged her figure and ending just above her knee. All day, she had let her bra straps slip out and display themselves to the world. They had a hint of color - signaling that she wasn't wearing the type of underwear a woman of her age should wear. She liked people to notice little things like that.

Once she had sat there, smiling at the world, she had scanned the room and struck up a conversation with a bearded young man nursing a drink. She started to flirt a little, and he flirted back. Madison had got him. Yes, she knew what will happen.

He was going to keep flirting, she was going to flirt back and insisting that he was far too young for her, and a few drinks down the line they'd be back in her hotel room, fucking all night. It was why she still loved the traveling aspect of her job.

When she was younger, she traveled all over the globe with her work, having fun and getting up to mischief wherever she went. She slowed down when her children were little, but when they became adults she went back to it. For the money and her career, she told her husband. He hadn't said no. Madison Clark may be in her late fifties but by God was she enjoying it.

Her travels seemed to have a set pattern to them. She'd head to the bar, she'd find someone she liked and she'd start talking. That was the hardest part; the rest came easy. She had her types; who didn't? Handsome young men and gorgeous young women were her favorite. The type that would be late teens or early twenties, young enough to be her children. There was something about the age gap that set her going.

The handsome stranger at the bar was still trying his luck, looking her up and down. He was smartly dressed in a waistcoat and he'd casually left the top buttons of his short undone, allowing her a little glimpse of his chest hair. His short-sleeved shirt struggled to reach over his muscular arms. He couldn't have been older than twenty-five, but she wanted this fuck. She needed this fuck.

'So what is a girl like you doing on her own?' he said, confidently leaning back on his barstool, his body language showing how open he was to her.

'I'm here working,' Madison replied, coyly. She bit her lip for him and suggestively looked him in the eye. 'I work hard and play hard.'

He grinned at the last sentence. 'Ah, you here to be a model?'

Madison laughed. She would never describe herself as a model. She was middle-aged and had curvy bits all over the show. Her breasts were large and she had a stomach that was never going to be flat. Madison was a confident woman, though, and she knew confidence was sexy. She loved her own body, and she loved it when others loved her body too.

'If only, my dear, if only. No, my job's boring, trust me. '

'How boring? Try me.'

'I work in sales. I'm a sales rep for a large fashion store.' Madison grinned to herself, Good luck trying to pretend you're interested, she thought dryly and she poured herself another glass of wine. One more glass then I'm going to skip the chit-chat.

The handsome stranger - she later learned that his name is Troy Otto - smiled and tried his best to be interested. He kept flattering her about well she should become a model. If it was a game, it worked. Madison finished her glass of wine and grabbed his hand. She enjoyed this bit. She enjoyed leading them wordlessly out of the room. She could see his eyes light up as he followed her. She could almost see the excitement; the smell of sex was in the air.

She led him down to the corridor, still holding his hand, and pressed the lift call button. It took an agonizingly long time to arrive. She squeezed the stranger's hand and when the doors opened, pushed him in. The lift was empty, thankfully. Would have been awkward for them if someone was there. She pressed her floor number on the keypad - she was staying high up on the 18th floor. They had time.

Madison pushed the young man into the mirrored glass at the back of the lift and kissed him. His tongue came out to meet hers in fury. Holding hands felt good; this felt even better. Pressing up against him, she could already feel his cock growing hard. She rubbed it through his trousers; he let out a slight moan as she nibbled at his ear.

The lift came to a stop and the doors opened. It was their floor, so Madison led her companion for the night down the corridor, guiding him towards her hotel room door. She opened it and walked backward in, her stranger following and door slamming behind them. She positioned herself, back against a wall, allowing him to press firmly against her.

He kissed her again, his hands wandering up her leg and giving her butt cheek a grab. It felt good, his hands felt strong - his body felt strong as he continued to press his tongue inside her, pushing her further back into the wall. She felt excitement; she could feel he was going to be dominant tonight.

He turned her around, pushing her face-first into the wall and kissed her neck, nipping at her eye. Madison gasped and gyrated her hips against his crotch. She could feel his cock pressed hard against her, as he unzipped her dress and letting it fall to the floor. He slapped her butt cheek and turned her around once more.

'You are stunning,' he whispered to her. 'So fucking sexy.' His voice sent shivers down Madison's spine, giving her goose pimples. She smiled.

'Not expecting an old gal to be dressed like this?' She was wearing a matching red lingerie set. It was lacy, extremely lacy, and completely see-through in parts. To complete the look, she wore stockings and had taken great delight in wearing them all day during her job. Another smile would come across her face - especially when talking to the younger men in the office.

The handsome stranger grinned back and pressed his face against her tits, kissing every inch of her flesh. He carried on moving down, kissing her stomach before kissing her pussy, through the material of her panties. Madison let out a satisfied moan. The evening was going exactly as she planned it.

He pulled her panties to one side, exposing her clit and licked it. His tongue delicately licked it up and down, up and down. Madison moaned, louder this time - her hands on his head as he licked. She felt the pleasure building up inside her as this handsome stranger continued to lick her clit with a slow and steady pace.

He wouldn't stop. She felt her body squirm as she struggled to keep her balance but he still wouldn't stop. Madison felt ready to cum - she hadn't banked on that so soon, but fuck it! With a shriek to wake up the entire hotel, she came, pressing that fucking handsome bloke's face firmly into her sopping wet pussy.

'Fuck me,' she whispered as her body continued to twitch.

The handsome man grinned back at her. He was still fully dressed. That would not do for Madison. She needed to see his cock; she needed his cock. The waistcoat came off first. She then unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it across the room, and ran her hands over his muscular chest.

'My my,' she said, again speaking softly. 'You must work out.' She ran her hands over his nipples, leaning forward to kiss them. First, she kissed them delicately, before biting down hard and pinching them with her teeth. Looking up at him, she flashed a sultry grin, maintaining eye contact as she continued to move downward, kissing him as she went.

Madison got down to her knees and undid his belt and the top button of his trousers. She could see the bulge behind; she felt his cock through the material. It felt hard. Pulling them down revealed his tight hipster style boxer shorts in which she could see the outline of a fat cock pressed against it. Madison kissed the tip before carefully pulling them down and quickly taking the whole of his huge fat cock into her mouth in one go.

The handsome stranger moaned.

Madison pulled her mouth away and examined it properly. 'What a big boy you are,' she said, still looking him in the eye. There was no reply, just a moan as she licked the shaft from the base to the tip of his dick, gently moving her tongue around the top.

'And what a lucky girl am I tonight then, hey?' she said softly again as she slammed it all into her mouth again and sucked hard. Her tongue expertly moved around as she sucked up and down, getting more and more frantic. She moved and sucked on his testicles, using her hand to jerk him off in the meantime, before moving back. His huge fat cock felt good to taste.

The handsome stranger had no reply except to moan and groan.

Madison was well in control now and there was no way she was going to move now. She felt him clench as she continued sucking him off. She couldn't wait. His cock started to twitch, and before he could cum there and then, Madison stopped, the taste of precum on her tongue. She licked her lips and looked him directly in the eye.

'Nah-uh,' she murmured. 'Not yet, there's a good boy.'

She didn't get any words in the way of reply, just a grin as he fully undressed himself. Madison allowed him to unclip her bra, his tongue and hands caressing her huge breasts. He pinched her nipples too, payback you could call it, but Madison loved it. It felt good and she needed more. She lay on the bed and thrust her hips up, allowing him to pull down her panties. They got thrown across the room somewhere - she'd never find them again - and she felt his tongue and hands on her clit once more.

'Just fuck me, please just fuck me,' she whispered.

'As you wish.'

She did wish. The night was going just the way she wanted it so far, and how better to round it off than to feel his cock deep inside her? She needed it; she needed this young man to fuck her all night long. It was one reason she was so partial to her nice young men.

She arched her back once more as she felt the handsome stranger slide his cock deep inside her. 'Oh fuuuuuuck,' she couldn't stop herself as she gripped the hotel bedsheets tight and pulled. His cock felt even huger inside her pussy. He was a muscular man, clearly worked out, and knew what he was doing.

He thrust deep inside her, leaning over her and pressing his chest against her. Madison wrapped her legs around him tight and was able to slide her hands up and down his back and thrust in and out, in and out.

'Jesus fuck,' she groaned as she gave his ass a cheeky squeeze. She felt him move his hands around her body, caressing her wherever he touched. She still had her stockings on; he took great delight in caressing her thighs through the fabric.

He continued to fuck her, hard and deep. Madison felt close to exploding. Any attempt at being quiet had gone out the window. It was his turn to be mean, though; just before she came, he pulled out sharpish and turned her around onto her front, giving her ass an almighty slap.

'Yep, not bad for an old gal,' his words sent shivers down her spine as he pulled her backside towards him, plunging deep inside her. 'Not bad for a young hunk?' Madison could almost feel his grin behind her. She had no words for reply. He was pounding her hard; it was all she could do was grab the sheets again. She bit down onto the pillow; she felt like she was going to scream.

'Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm, mmmm,' was all she could manage as he thrust his cock hard and deep inside her. Her orgasm had built into a frenzy and she felt herself twitch. She screamed as the pleasure hit throughout her body, waves going up and down all over.

Yes, the night was going as planned.

Without warning, the handsome stranger gave a low groan and pulled out almost immediately after Madison had cum. He'd been hanging on - that was obvious - but like a perfect gentleman, managed to wait. He shot his load all over her back, his cum reaching as high as her shoulder blades. It felt warm and sticky. It felt good.

Madison grinned. Ending up covered in a young man's cum was always part of the bargain. She loved it.

She was tired and slipped her stockings off before settling down into his arms. He wrapped himself around her, spooning her and cradling her. Madison kept her eyes shut; she could hear his breathing down her ear and it sent shivers down her spine as he kissed and caressed her neck.

'We're not done yet, are we?' She felt his cock harden against her butt cheek.

'No, we are not, young man,' she grinned as she spoke, reaching down behind her and playfully grabbing his cock. It was getting rock solid now. 'No, we are not.'

Madison pushed him onto his back and climbed on, sliding her soaking wet pussy gently down onto his cock. His eyes said it all; she loved this part. She loved grinding her hips and riding their cocks. She loved it when she hovered slightly and they fucked her hard from underneath. She loved it all.

She slowly started gyrating, twisting his nipples in her hands as she did so. 'I want to cum again, Mister. I want you to make me cum again.'

She carried on riding his cock, from side to side, then up and down. Every movement felt so fucking good. She could see his eyes dart around his head, his cock twitching inside her as she moved. She loved the power of being on top, the control.

She rode him hard until all his muscles stiffened and he was about to cum when she stopped suddenly. 'Not yet,' she said. 'Not yet.'

Despite his disappointment, he had no reply. She did this a few more times, her riding getting shorter and shorter each time. It felt good; he was almost begging to cum. 'Pleeease...'

Madison grinned as she started to ride him one last time. She rubbed her clit as she did so; she was close herself. Too close. She rubbed herself fast, groaning loudly as she moved up and down on his cock.

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck.' Madison came, just as the handsome stranger bolted his load inside her. She felt his cum inside her, which only heightened her orgasm. Unable to move, she stayed there for a while before collapsing in a heap next to him. The sheets were soaked with sweat, cum, pussy juices, and she loved that fact.

Madison turned to face him. 'Not bad for an older gal then?' she said as she kissed him.

'Nope,' the handsome stranger replied, 'how was the younger man?'

'Pretty good,' she kissed him again. The handsome stranger had not disappointed, so when he made no effort to leave, she didn't care. She was happy for him to sleep there and start the morning off right for her.

Madison was now tired; she climbed out of bed and rooted through her suitcase for her nightdress. Years of needing to be up in the night with her family had caused her to be unable to sleep properly naked, but she more than made up for it with a silk black nightie with spaghetti straps and lace trim that covered her cleavage. The same lace trim was at the bottom of the nightie, with a small slit up both sides, despite it being short and ending mid-thigh.

From the handsome man's reaction, she'd made the right choice. His jaw dropped as she climbed back into bed, into his arms, and went to sleep - her young man for the night spooning her in his arms.

He awoke her bright and early, well before the alarm was due to go off. She awoke to him kissing her neck and nibbling at her ear.

'Morning,' he said, in between kissing her neck. She could feel his cock pressed against her already. His hand moved slowly down her body, caressing her through the nightie before lifting it slightly. Madison was surprised to find how wet she was as he lifted her nightie and began to rub her clit.

'Morning,' she managed in between some shocked gasps as he continued to rub. She tried moving her hips, hoping the material of her nightie felt good against his cock, but he had other ideas. He lifted her leg and slid his cock inside. The perfect way for her to start the morning.

He thrust inside her slowly, going in hard and deep and continued to rub her clit at the same time. She felt every movement inside her, every inch feeling so good.

'Fuck fuck fuck.' She couldn't do anything else. She was unable to move if she'd wanted to. She felt her orgasm build up until she came, as quietly as she could, gripping her bedsheet with hand, her toes curling round as the handsome stranger continued to fuck her through her orgasm. He continued until he pulled his thick cock out and aimed it down her body; a torrent of cum spurted downwards, covering her front and ruining her nightie.

Madison was happy, a perfect start to the day. The handsome stranger watched her get ready for her working day from his position on the bed, his bare legs and torso sticking out from her bedsheets. She showered quickly and made a show of doing her hair before dressing for work. She slid on a pair of lacy blue panties and clipped on her matching bra.

'Very nice,' he said with a smile. 'Any plans for tonight?'

'Not as yet and come on, you need to leave soon, young man.'

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments.


End file.
